Olivia
"The Honest King", one of the eight young Heroes that defeated the Deposed God "Saturn". Honest and eager, cold and frosty, she doesn't want to receive any special treatment just because she's a woman. She believes that receiving the sympathy of others is a great humiliation. Her father placed his expectations on her from a young age, growing up in harsh educational conditions has made her place too much importance on discipline and fairness, making her lack humanity. When going with the Sun King to capture the "traitor" Black Crow, she fell out with him when rebuking him for being too over-indulgent with his old friend. During this operation, she met the youth that changed her life... She hasn't yet obtained her own Octo Leader Armor, she uses her one-handed rune sword as her weapon. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Fencing Genius * Title Attribute: Allied Water Characters' Crit DMG +20% Story of Resonance I Despite being a female, Olivia's abilities are in no way inferior to the other Octo Leaders that defeated the Deposed God Saturn. She loyally completes quests given to her by the High Priest and tries her utmost to maintain her own honor as one of the Alliance Kings. II As the only child of a king, Olivia knew the responsibility of the burden that she would have to shoulder, never relenting in efforts to increase her own ability. But as the King's health started to deteriorate, both the dignitaries and even the King himself became worried——the time for succession was close at hand, but the only successor he had was the young Olivia; would she really be capable of ruling over this kingdom? One day, the King informed Olivia that he had decided to hold a trial for the young and promising knights in the land, the winner would succeed him as king. "I approve of your determination and will, but the ministers' are not being unreasonable——only a great talent with both experience and ability is able to rule the people. What's more, it's a hard fate having to rule over a kingdom, as a father I hope that my only daughter doesn't have to take on all this responsibility after just reaching adulthood. " To the King's surprise, the usually dignified and feisty Olivia appeared rather calm: "I respect his highness' and all the other lords' decision. But I request that you allow me to attend the trial so that I will know the difference in ability between myself and the final victor. " On the day of the competition, everyone was stunned to see Olivia appear in a full suit of knight's armor and enter into the competition. The first melee competition started, but the knights evidently didn't fight her to the best of their abilities, they kept going easy on her at crucial moments. Olivia decided to finish her opponents once and for all, coldly saying: "This is a competition purely decided by ability, I won't go easy on you. So please stop being such gentlemen to me, it's absolutely pointless. " The next opponents used their skills but were unable to expose any faults or weaknesses. After defeating her opponents in four successive matches, the spectating ministers all looked astounded. In the final round, Olivia faced a knight captain that had five years' worth of real combat experience. Their combat ability was much more refined, and they also attacked with much greater ferocity. Knocking Olivia back to the edges of the trial area multiple times and even severely injuring her left arm. III After taking her place as the knight king, in order to maintain her own authority and her kingdom's order, Olivia valued the law of the land more than her own personal feelings, even though she knew the grievances of some generals, she still wouldn't compromise. One day, Olivia led some soldiers to repel some stragglers on the edge of her kingdom's border, ordering the fourth company to set up an ambush to the south of the enemy forces and to rapidly go and block off any road of retreat when receiving the order in order to help give the main force more time. But the commander didn't react in time when Olivia gave the order to send in his troops, letting a good opportunity slip through their fingers. A delay of just a few minutes was all it took for the enemy army fighting for their life to find an area to break through. Once the battle had ended, Olivia conventionally held a meeting to discuss the achievements and shortcomings of the soldiers and reward and punish those deserved. She knew that the commander of the fourth company was of noble status but cowardly and selfish, if she didn't severely punish those for shying away from the enemy in battle, the discipline of her troops would suffer. What surprised people the most was how the commander didn't appear to be ashamed at all upon the start of the meeting, he even tried to use his seniority to push responsibility onto others. Just when the generals thought that the woman knight king would be angered by this, Olivia calmly said: "Because you didn't follow orders, you hindered our battle plans leading to an increased number of casualties for our soldiers and the enemy managed to escape. According to military law, you ought to be stripped of your rank as a commander, be demoted by three grades and receive twenty lashings. " Being publicly humiliated like this caused his shame to turn into anger as he unsheathed his sword and roared: "You're just a little girl who's won a couple of small battles, what right do you have to criticize me like this?" Before the last words had even left his mouth, the Honest King had already ferociously brought a freezing spell right up to his face. She coldly answered him: "If you go against my command again, next time you'll be stripped of even your credentials as a soldier. " The commander and the other dignitaries that despised the young knight king found in their astonishment that this weak child who used to constantly practice spells was already too powerful to resist. The commander didn't have time to react before Olivia had already knocked his weapon flying and pressed her sword to his throat. He stepped back a few paces in fear, before finally coming back around from his terror and hanging his head to accept his punishment from the knight king. Olivia turned and addressed the other generals: "The first company went above and beyond to carry out their orders, you'll all get an extra half month's wages. You can all rest assured that no matter your status, as long as you perform on the battlefield you will get your due rewards. " From then on, the generals admired this woman knight king who gave clear rewards and punishments much more. No one dared to disobey her orders again. Category:Characters